


It's been so long

by TimelessToast



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Team TARDIS, Wives, kisssing, reunited, river's not dead, space lesbians, the doctor being adorably happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessToast/pseuds/TimelessToast
Summary: River doesn't cry over anything,Except maybe her wife.





	It's been so long

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, this Is my first time writing for thirteen, so sorry if it's a bit OOC.

     "We should go out to dinner sometime, Doctor."

  
"That sounds like a fantastic idea! Dinner with Yas, who would've thought." 

  
I was excited. I will admit i have grown quite attached to my traveling companions. I usually do. 

  
"I was on the orient express- in space- the space orient express, I almost died, anyway- the food there was probably amazing, well I say probably... I was offered a jelly baby there. Someone offered me a jelly baby. It was so weird-" I explained, perching myself on the edge of the opening in the floor. I steadied myself by pushing my feet against the control panel and started sonicing at a bit of wire. "i wonder if i still have jelly babies, it would be so cool- i miss that old face- I was obsessed with jelly babies-" My voice trailed off when i heard the TARDIS doors open. Nothing is supposed to be able to get through those doors- unless... 

  
"Hello, sweetie." I  heard a voice say. A familiar voice, one that I hadn't heard in a century. I froze. River.

  
I tentatively turned my head around. Tears pricked my eyes and i could feel a dorky grin plastered to my face. 

  
"riVER!" I shouted as I ran to tackle her (Which didn't happen because I'm shorter than her and she is way stronger than I am.)   
'It's been so long...' I whispered into her ear as she hugged me close.

  
'Not for me,' She replied. I could feel her smile pressed against my cheek. 

  
We stayed pressed together like that for a few moments. All the doubt and grief and sadness I had ever felt was suddenly jumbling together and was forcing my eyes to puff up with tears.

  
"Who's this?" I heard Yas ask. In all the surprise I had forgotten about the three other people standing behind me, with a confused look on their face, no doubt. 

  
I turned to face yas, tears streaking my face. 

  
"Team TARDIS, meet my wife- Professor River Song. River, meet the fam- Yas, Ryan, and Graham." 

  
"Your... wife?" Ryan asked. 

  
"Yes. Speaking of which-" I turned back to River "You're supposed to be dead." 

  
"Oh, am I?." She teased. 

  
I shot her an interrogative look.

  
"Spoilers."

  
"But you were supposed to... the library- darillium- I told you that, you-" 

  
All of a sudden I felt a hand on my cheek, another delicately placed upon my neck. River closed the space between us and touched her lips to mine, silencing all thought. Her kiss was delicate, unsure, hesitant, but I kissed back, urgent and hungry. I missed her more than I realized. 

  
She slipped her arm around my neck as I pushed her against the control panels. Our tongues danced together, and suddenly we broke apart, panting. I saw a single sorrowful tear slip down her cheek as I took a step back.

"I'm gonna... leave you two alone, yeah?" Yas said and the rest of the fam nodded in agreement and exited the control room.

"River? What's wrong, love?" I asked my wife, reaching up to touch her cheek while I drew little gallifreyan symbols with my thumb.

  
She smiled and looked down for a moment before finally gazing into my eyes. 

  
"Nothing, nothing. It's okay, I'm okay." 

  
I thought for a moment. River song doesn't cry over anything. Except... 

  
"... It was me, wasn't it? I did something, in my future or-or in my past that I don't remember." I stuttered

  
"You know doctor, you can be such an idiot sometimes." She said in a tone that I took to mean she wasn't very happy with me.

  
"What? What was it then?"

  
She took a deep breath.  
"In the process of saving myself from the library, I gave myself a limited amount of time, and that time is almost up. I have to retire back and live in the consciousness of the library eventually." She confessed.

  
"River..." was all I could say as I embraced her, wrapping my arms completely around her, and if I reached just right I could-

  
"Doctor! Give it back!" She raised her voice and motioned for the blue book I held in my hand.   
"I need to figure out what you've done so I can go back and fix it!" She always did this- tried to save herself. It infuriated me.

"You can't! I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself for my own sake!" And she always tried to protect me.

  
"THAT WAS A FIXED POINT IN TIME, RIVER!"

  
"Time can be rewritten." Why? Why did she always say that?

  
"Not this time. There are thousands of civilizations you could have just killed."

  
"Yes but, I'm alive."

  
"You can't be asking me to choose?"

  
"Me or civilizations, doctor. Which is it gonna be?"

I gave her a sympathetic look. One that said, 'I can't choose.' But at the same time it also said 'you know.' And 'I'm sorry.'  
And that was more than enough answer for her. She glared at me angrily as she snatched her diary from my hands and stormed off further into the TARDIS.

  
"River!" I called after her.

  
" _River_!" I pleaded.

The TARDIS gave a hum.  
"Oh shut up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC!   
> If you liked it don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you want me to continue :)


End file.
